THE ORIGINAL LILY AND JAMES STORY
by draco-hermione-shipper
Summary: : James and Lily love/hate. But WARNING contains mild violence, uncivilized language at some points and sexual harassment.


THE ORIGINAL LILY AND JAMES STORY  
  
Summary: James and Lily love/hate. But WARNING contains mild violence, uncivilized language at some points and sexual harassment.  
  
Disclaimer: Own it? I don't think so. Ever heard of JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros or whatever? Well, yeah, it's them who actually created the whole thing. Me, I posses anything and anyone -including the plot and events- that you don't recognize from the books and movies etc.  
  
Prologue  
  
It all began during their first year trip to the magical school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"WHAT?!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs at her best friend, her red hair temper rising. "I spend half an hour saving you a seat on this FUCKING compartment, knocking anyone away senseless if they try to take over it - and then you finally show up saying that you're SITTING SOMEPLACE ELSE?!!"  
  
"B-but, Lils" the blonde stammered, "This new guy, Sirius, he is just -oh- so HOT!!! He actually asked me over to sit with him and his friends, I just can't pass up the chance - I won't! You have to understand."  
  
"Emily," Lily bagan, face red. "I DON'T wanna sit alone! And I demand at least a bit of appreciation and credit for all the damn trouble I went through just to get us these shitted-up seats."  
  
Emiy sighed in frustration and bowed sarcastically, "O' Mighty Queen Lily Evans, I officially, present your highnesses with my humble gratitude and for your honourable suffering over the major catastrophe of getting us these amazing seats, picked by yours truly."  
  
She straightened up and again and Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Besides," Emily argued, "You won't HAVE to sit alone, Siry litter-"  
  
"SIRY?!" Lily laughed in indication.  
  
Turning red, Emily went, "Don't interrupt! OK, Sirius literally told me to bring just one friend over to join the companionship."  
  
"The answer is still no."  
  
Emily put on her cute pleading puppy face, "Please? For me, your dearest best friend in the whole wide universe?"  
  
"OH!! ALL RIGHT, whatever!!" Lily shrilled. She then stomped out slamming the door more loudly than necessary behind her. She went off trying to find the Marauder's compartment, with Emily skipping joyfully behind her in victory.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
In the next five minutes after a brief introduction, Emily and Sirius were sitting beside one another, cozily ensconced in the seats and chatting animatedly (or probably flirting, who knows?). Lily was trying to make a polite conversation to Remus Lupin, whom was sitting opposite her on the compartment.  
  
This weirdo, James (in Lily's opinion), was playing a game of Exploding Snap with some magical cards along with another chubby boy, Peter.  
  
Lily was finally getting the hang of conversation with Remus, "Are you kidding me? I revised my ass off learning up all of the new stuff in our school spellboo-"  
  
Her sentence was cut off, because at that very second, the cards of James and Remus had exploded and one of them had fiercely flew across Lily's cheek, causing it to immediately begin to lightly bleed. Everyone was now staring at her.  
  
She angrily now faced the two boys.  
  
"He did it!" Peter squeaked, pointing his finger directly at James, frightful at Lily's death glare.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!" She shrieked at him, her fingers clutching the bruise, "You gave me a paper cut, a sour one, RIGHT ACROSS MY POTENTIAL BLOODY FACE!!"  
  
"Hey! I didn't mean to." James protested, just as angrily, it was the first time he actually spoke to her, "You should've ducked out of the way. Is it my fault you were oblivious to the fact that these cards actually explode eventually at the game?!"  
  
Her voice turned dangerously quiet, soft and demanding, "You're not even going to apologize." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Why should I?" James yelled, "I haven't done anything wrong!! How was I suppose to know that the card would injure you?!"  
  
"Accidents can happen Lily," Emily reminded her reassuringly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Lily shrieked, "But people usually apologize when they 'accidentally' cause them!" Lily whirled around facing James again, "I'm going to ask you for the last time, are you going to apologize to me or not?!"  
  
"James, just PLEASE end the problem and do it." Remus begged.  
  
James looked Lily in the eye, "Oh, Ok, all right already, I'll apologize, Evans." Sirius whistled in relief. James ignored him and continued - "But it will have to happen only IN YOUR DREAMS."  
  
"B-but- but.." Peter spluttered.  
  
Lily sternly replied, "I HATE, no DESPISE you, James Harold Potter."  
  
James shrugged as though it was nothing to him and simply said, "Cool."  
  
Lily now turned to her friend, "Emily, I'll be in the train's lavatory nursing my scratch if you want to find me. And if you think I'm gonna show- up here again for one minute, then you get yourself another think coming. Obviously this idiot- a.k.a. Potter Rotter the asshole- will be sorted into blasted Slytherin."  
  
Words said, Lily stalked out, violently slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
The post-reactions of the others went like this: Peter shook his head in disbelief over what just happened, Remus tutted in disapproval and bagan reading a muggle book -'The Princess Diaries'- James continued gawking at the door which Lily had disappeared out off, absorbing what just occurred and Emily sadly stared at her feet, Sirius noticed this and put his arm around her in comfort.  
  
"Mother-fucking Pig!" James mouthed, "See if she isn't the first to suffer my pranks. Guess I'll have to delay those bastards Snape and - what was the other one's name again? Oh yeah, - Malfoy for now."  
  
"I have a feeling this is gonna be one hell of a long, bad year for some of us this time around." Sirius muttered to no one in particular. 


End file.
